Chance
by Melissande
Summary: We all have choices in life chances to go one way or another, have you ever wondered what would happen if we’d made a different choice or taken a chance at a different time…. LitaXShane, LitaXPunk, HunterXLilian, JerichoXStephnie, others


Title: Chance

Author: Mel

Rating: PG13

Dist: ask

Disclaimer; I own nada

Spoilers: None, really, if any storyline is used it will be used sparingly and skewed to my point of view

Summary: We all have choices in life chances to go one way or another, have you ever wondered what would happen if we'd made a different choice or taken a chance at a different time….

Pairings: Lita/Shane McMahon, Lita/Punk, Hunter/Lilian, Mickie/Jeff, Dawn Marie/Edge, Orton/Michelle

Note: I'm adjusting ages. Everyone is in their mid to late twenties only a few will be in their thirties.

-x-x-x

Prologue: Will You?

-x-x-

Amy Helmsley let out a sigh as she looked around the room. She was seated at a quiet table in one of the most upscale restaurants in New York City. The room was full of couples enjoying dinner, business associates wining and dining clients and her.

Amy wasn't alone; she was waiting for her boyfriend of three years to return from the rest room. She wasn't sure why they were here. Personally Amy's taste ran to the simpler side of life, a fact that wasn't a product of her upbringing. As a Helmsley, Amy was used to the finer things in life having grown up in Greenwich ironically almost next door to her boyfriend Shane McMahon.

Amy looked up as Shane returned to the table cutting off her introspection.

She smiled up at the brown eyed man, the son of a very wealthy media mogul. Shane was being groomed to take over his family business. His sister Stephanie had no part in it. She was a free spirit who'd run off with her music tutor years before. Stephanie and Chris Irvine were living their dream in Key West; Amy wished them the best. Sometimes she wished she could be like Stephanie, give it all up to follow her dreams, but then the more reliable side of her personality said hell no and well that was that.

"Yo, Amy, are you in there?" Amy came back to herself to see Shane waving a hand lightly in front of her face, a smile chiseled on his face, a smile in his eyes.

"There you are my hazel eyed dreamer. Where were you just now?"

"I was thinking about Stephanie."

"Oh no. Not you too! You are not running away to Key West, at least not without me."

Amy smiled at him. She wished she could say she'd like to run away with him, but actually she'd like to run away herself. Forget she was Amy Dumas Helmsley, heiress to millions and expected to join the family business as soon as she finished her law degree. She already had an MBA. Amy found her life suffocating at times; she felt herself going mad sometimes. Stephanie's escape route was sounding and looking better and better to her with every day.

Amy planted a smile on her face. "Of course I would never dream of going anywhere without you dear. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well direct and to the point tonight aren't we darling?"

Amy smiled her answer.

"Okay then, "Shane said taking her hand in his; she tried not to recoil when she felt how cold they were, "well as you know Dad is going to retire in the next few years."

"Yes sweetie I know this."

"Well you see…"

"Yes?" Amy asked expectantly.

"Well he's asked me to head up the NYC branch. He feels I'm ready for this kind of responsibility and commitment."

"Congratulations dear."

"Hang on let me finish. He feels I'm ready and so do I. I'm ready for the next step in life. Amy will you marry me?"Shane's brown eyes looked at her as Amy froze.

The words swirled around her mind…

_Next step in life…__Amy__ will you marry me…_

_Life…Amy will you marry…_

_….Amy marry me…_

_…Amy…_

The next thing Amy saw was darkness.

-xx-x-

"Amy?" She heard her name being called but she didn't' recognize the voice.

"Amy?"

She opened her eyes slowly to see a strange man staring at her.

"Amy you're awake good. I was worried. You've not been feeling well lately baby. I'm thinking you need to cave and go to the doctor."

Amy felt confused. Where was she? She felt around and noticed the softness underneath her and then the color. Everything was bright and tropical. Tropical? Wait what the hell was going on?

Amy sat up slowly at the spinning in her head and looked around. That's when she saw the man, dark hair, tall, tattoos…wait tattoos?

"Where am I? And who are you?"

Amy watched as confusion entered the man's eyes.

"Amy are you okay? Did you hit your head when you fell? Honey don't you know who I am?"

Amy shook her head. He looked scared now and more confused. That's when Amy felt the flutter in her stomach. She looked down and found herself face to face with her slightly swollen abdomen.

"What is going on?" She asked.

The man approached her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Look its okay. You just fainted and must have hit your head honey. I'll tell you who you are then we're going to the hospital.'

Amy nodded, at least he'd take her to get help and help her understand this, this…whatever she'd woken up to.

"I'm Phil Brooks, you're Amy…Amy Brooks, my wife, and in your swollen abdomen is our baby…Peanut as you've been calling him or her."

She was married….married and pregnant?

The next thing she saw was once again darkness.


End file.
